Theodore (Persona)
Theodore, known as Teodor in the Japanese version, is a non-player character from Persona 3 Portable. He is the younger brother of Elizabeth and Margaret. He can be chosen by the player between him or Elizabeth to serve as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room if the female protagonist is chosen. It is impossible for him to be chosen as the male protagonist. Involvement Persona 3 Portable Theo can be found when the player pursues the female protagonist path when the appropriate choice is made. Aside from his usual requests, Theo will also tell the protagonist when there is a person who is stranded in Tartarus within a set range of floors. He can replace Elizabeth as Igor's assistant. He serves as one of the ultimate bosses for the female protagonist's path, the other being Margaret. Some of his requests will require the female protagonist to take him to specific locations in the real world, considered dates. It is unknown whether or not this can be considered canon. Throughout his dates, he proves that he is very proud and modest, pretending to know everything there is to know about everything. He can determine the secret ingredient in takoyaki just by the smell of it, and can tell the temperature of water just by feeling it. He is not as humorous as Elizabeth, and most of his humor stems from his seriousness about his knowledge. He repeatedly asks Igor to install crane games and escalators, et cetera, into the Velvet Room, but always fails. Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Theo appears during the story, asking his sister Margaret about what is happening with mankind and where their sister Elizabeth might be, mentioning that it is normally forbidden for them to leave the Velvet Room and abandon their duties. Margaret tasks him with finding one hundred cans of cola in order to get him to venture to the earth and beyond the Velvet Room. He then asks his sister if he can see what's going on outside, which Margaret tells him he must decide on his own, leading him to choose to see the events happening in Inaba. He later overhears a conversation between Labrys and Ken Amada concerning resolve and introduces himself as Elizabeth's brother. He later meets most of the Persona users when they decide to split up after encountering Shadow Labrys and learning of Sho Minazuki's past, popping out of a coffin and shocking the group. He introduces himself to those who don't know of him and revealed he was tracking his sister when he came across them. He asks them why they are fighting even though they are injured and exhausted, but comes to the realization himself. He decides to leave after learning what he needed, but returns to let them know the coffin is a door that will help them reach the top of the tower faster. He meets Labrys again near the top of the tower and mentions he is no longer searching for his sister and now is looking for something he must find himself, which the group taught him. He has started to realize something as he watched Labrys and the group along with their bonds, and that Labrys has likewise grown thanks to the experiences she has had since entering the Red Fog to save her friends. He tells her farewell as she goes on ahead. In the True Ending he arrives after the battle between Yu Narukami and Sho Minazuki, lamenting how he was too late. He then reveals to Margaret he had gotten all 100 colas, disassembled the machines they were in, put in tens of thousands of yen, and then put them back together. He reveals to her what he had learned while trying to look for their sister, and impresses her with what he learned. Though he sought to strengthen the bond between them by sharing cola, Margaret tells him that they should return the Velvet Room, leading him to follow her back as the tower crumbles. Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Theodore appears as one of the 3 employees of Igor in the Velvet Room. Like Margaret, and Elizabeth, Theodore can also be fought as one of the requests of the Velvet Room alongside them. He keeps the same Personas from P3P. Theodore, along with Nanako Dojima, Marie, and his sisters, is also available as a DLC Navigator for $3. The DLC Navigators do not have additional skills, but can replace Fuuka Yamagishi's or Rise Kujikawa's voice to provide vocal support by selecting them from the "Support" section of the "Party" menu. Killed Victims None Allies *Igor *Female Protagonist *Margaret *Elizabeth *Marie Enemies None Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Users Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Persona Q Category:Death Arcana Category:Alive Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Justice Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Love Interest Category:Devil Arcana Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Moon Arcana